Who am I?
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Think repression, think suppression, think oppression. Remember, you’re in High School. [AU] [Many, many pairings] [Complete rewrite in progress] [slash and het]
1. It begins

**Title:** Who Am I?  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** Multiple - SpeedyxCheshire, RobinxKitten, RavenxMalchior, BBxTerra, CyborgxJinx, StarfirexRed X, **eventual** RavenxAqualad, BumblebeexSpeedy, RobinxRae, See-morexJinx, KidFlashxJinx, RavenxBB, RobinxStarfire, SpeedyxAqualad, CyborgxBumblebee, BlackfirexRed X, ArgentxHot Spot  
**Genre:** Angst, Humor, Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** Slash, violence, dark themes, profanity, sex, homophobia, mentions of gangs, mentions of abuse (emotional, physical, mental), mentions of drugs  
**Disclaimer:** Once they realized just how much I would abuse these guys, DC restricted all access to them; lucky for me they forgot to change their locks. In conclusion, I do not own, I just routinely kidnap and poke with sticks.  
**Word Count:** 1,671

**Summary:** Think repression, think suppression, think oppression; remember, you're in High School.

**A/N: **Alright. I am completely rewriting this story, from top to bottom. I started this for fun, as a joke, and slowly realized just how many people were invested in this story, and you deserve better. So I am adding new pairings (because very few teens stay in just one relationship the whole time, a thing I realized really needed to be fixed), and making up new situations, and filling in details. This will cover a whole school year, and hopefully be much better. It will also be closer to comic and cartoon canon, just translated for this scenario. It will be slow in updating, but it will be updated, and it will hopefully be better. **Extra pairing suggestions accepted!**

* * *

Jump City High was abuzz with a scandal; a scandal that would soon cause a clash of the cliques, a scandal that would reshape dozens of lives within a few dramatic months. 

It all began one early Monday morning, as the school's archery captain wandered through the halls, looking for his sexy if somewhat scary girlfriend. They collided, quite literally, and before he had a chance to pick himself up, she had pounced, a demented gleam in her dark eyes.

"Is it true?"

Roy Harper, age 17, high school junior, gaped up at his girlfriend, "Good morning to you too! Is _what_ true?"

The Vietnamese girl, age 16 and a junior as well, punched his shoulder viciously. "Shut up, Harper! You know damn well what I mean! Is it my fault? Did I do it?" She loomed over him, expression fierce, and the redhead knew enough to deny that the mysterious accusation had anything to do with her.

"Of course not, babe! You know I love you!"

These, thankfully, seemed to be the right thing to say for she deflated instantly and wrapped her arms around him, "I know…the rumors just scared me. I mean, even _Kitten_ believes it…"

"Kitten says she believes anything that hurts someone's reputation. What did the little bitch tell you this time?" Roy forced her to look up at him, more curious then worried at this point, though that was about to change, "C'mon, Jade, just tell me. Nothing she's said has gotten you this freaked out since she told you the martial arts club was ending."

Growling in the back of her throat at the bad memory he had just brought up, Jade Nguyen pushed away her boyfriend of six months, irritated with the physical contact already, "She told me that Richard had said you were looking at him in the showers. Like, really looking." Critical eyes turned on the redhead, already prepared for the violent denials that would come next, that were _expected_ to come next, " She says you're gay, and you're using me to keep it a secret."

The loud, angry words she had expected did not come. Instead he stood and stared at her, and then began to laugh. The laughter was violent, almost hysterical, and for a moment she was scared, unsure of the situation and of her power over it. However, she soon had herself under control, quickly reminding herself who was in control of this relationship. A few cruel thwacks to Roy's back ended the laughter, as well as the odd, unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, and that was the end of that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leader of the martial arts club and the head cheerleader, both 17, both juniors, leaned against the wall behind the cafeteria, making out passionately. Neither of them particularly wanted to, but it was expected when you had been dating for three months, and neither was willing to go against the norm. As the two richest and most popular kids in school they were expected to date, so they did.

Pulling back for a moment to catch his breath, the boy struggled to control a scowl. Kissing the loud, demanding, spoiled girl was worse then usual lately. And while Kitten van Cleer did have her amusing moments, Richard Grayson-Wayne, adopted son of one the richest men in the country, was becoming less and less willing to spend time with her. The hand holding, the shopping, the fake, overly mushy 'I wuv you!'…it was driving him insane. Worst part was he couldn't even tell his best friend, and counterpart; Roy had a tendency to spill secrets, and if Kitten got even a whiff of his true feelings towards her, she would ruin him the way she was trying to ruin his best friend.

Of course, everything she had told Jade was a lie, but that didn't mean it couldn't make life a living hell for the redheaded archer. So it was really no surprise this whole situation disgusted him; every shred of moral fiber in him was screaming about betrayal, sleeping with the enemy, the girl who tortured his closest friend and would do the same to him without a shred of regret. Though he hadn't slept with her yet, thank God. That was probably just a matter of time, though…

Shoving the unnerving and angering emotions aside, he pulled the blonde close and kissed her again, reveling in the few moments of silence, the only he got around her.

* * *

First period started and ended uneventfully, and passing period found two blondes hugging in the middle of a hallway, oblivious to the disgusted looks from their friends. The two were sugary, almost diabetes inducing, sweet. He cooed, she blushed, and the others rolled their eyes.

The two in question were Tara Markov and Garfield Logan, both sophomores. They were just learning the wonders of young love, and it sickened those around them. Though, as the most cynical of their friends was also experiencing it, they avoided the worst of the scorn.

Of course, Karen was almost as bad as Rachel, but that was beside the point. What mattered was that they were together, and happy, and that she was completely ignoring her grades in favor of him, causing her to fail, a fact which no one knew but would lead to a lot more pain then initially suspected.

She giggled at another bad joke and let him walk her to class, completely at peace with the world.

* * *

Rachel Roth, a 16-year-old junior, sat perched on a wall behind the main school building. It was halfway through her second period, and she would have been there had it not been for her boyfriend. He told her before class that he wasn't feeling well, and she had made up her mind to check on him. Sure, she was missing class, but she had an 'A' in there and Mal was the only person that really understood her. She wanted to be there for him.

Unfortunately, the only person that understood her had quite a few flaws, one of which being that he had a tendency to ditch at the drop of a hat, using such excuses as 'I don't feel good'. The one time she had asked him about it, he had…well, she didn't quite remember what he had said word for word, but she had been left with the impression that he knew exactly where his life was going and how to handle it, and she had been in awe. That day they went to second base for the first time.

Shivering happily at the memory, the gothic looking girl glanced around. One fine eyebrow arched as two flashes of red showed through the trees a few feet away, and she rolled her eyes. Kori Anders was a nice enough girl, if a bit ditzy, but she was having a bit of trouble adjusting to California, and it was no surprise that one of the schools predators, Red, had scooped her up. Rachel knew that she should say something, but if Garth, Karen, Garfield, or Tara, mutual friends, ever caught wind of it they would throw a fit and scaring Kori away wouldn't be a very friendly thing to do.

So the girl sighed and settled in to wait for her boyfriend, the thought of her casual acquaintance's trouble slipping from her mind as she buried herself in a book. The pretty little redhead would just have to take care of herself; Rachel had enough things to think about.

* * *

As Rachel delved into her book, the redhead in question was pushed against a tree, her boyfriend's hungry eyes undressing her. She had no idea how she had ended up in this relationship or how to deal with it, but it made her more uncomfortable every day. "R-red…perhaps…we should go slower?" 

Her constantly hooded companion smirked, the expression barely visible in the ever-present gloom surrounding his face. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know…but I am not sure I am comfortable." Fidgeting, Kori Anders looked away. She had been born in the states, but her parent's careers had taken the family to Europe and she had only returned recently. After her mother had died, her father had been unable to keep focus on his job, and had decided to return to devote himself to raising his daughters through what little childhood they had left. This boy hadn't been the first to introduce himself, but he had been the most forceful, and not long after she had somehow found herself dating him.

She still wanted to know how he had managed that.

Red pulled her close and murmured her name before kissing her, and she closed her eyes. A part of her wanted to fight, but an even bigger part was lonely and scared, and that was the part that won once again.

* * *

The quarterback of the football team leaned against his locker, watching the pink haired punk girl go slinking by, smirk lighting up her eyes. He had been watching Sunita for a while and knew she had been watching him in return, their eyes meeting in class, in the halls, in the cafeteria.

It was pretty well known that she was a gang leader, but he didn't really care. Plus, as long as he kept away from her business, there wouldn't be a real concern with that, and there was no danger in just looking, which was all he was doing at the moment. She was hot, he was single, and they had chemistry.

…Oh, shit, Chemistry. He bolted straight up and tore down the hall towards his third period, cursing loudly. He had been late _every _day the past week or so, and he knew he was bound to get detention soon. Still, it was worth it to see that smirk every day.

And Sunita didn't mind the nice view of his ass as he bolted down the hall, either. So all in all, it worked out well for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: **Sunita is Jinx; I picked a name for her because I wanted to. Look up the meaning and it'll probably make a bit more sense. If you don't recognize the other characters, send me a PM, and I'll help you out.


	2. Moth Man or The Rumor Mill

**Title:** Who Am I?  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** Multiple - SpeedyxCheshire, RobinxKitten, RavenxMalchior, BBxTerra, CyborgxJinx, StarfirexRed X, **eventual** RavenxAqualad, BumblebeexSpeedy, RobinxRae, See-morexJinx, KidFlashxJinx, RavenxBB, RobinxStarfire, SpeedyxAqualad, CyborgxBumblebee, BlackfirexRed X, ArgentxHot Spot  
**Genre:** Angst, Humor, Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** Slash, violence, dark themes, profanity, sex, homophobia, mentions of gangs, mentions of abuse (emotional, physical, mental), mentions of drugs  
**Disclaimer:** Once they realized just how much I would abuse these guys, DC restricted all access to them; lucky for me they forgot to change their locks. In conclusion, I do not own, I just routinely kidnap and poke with sticks.  
**Word Count:** 1,583

**Summary:** Think repression, think suppression, think oppression; remember, you're in High School.

**A/N: **Same old, same old. Rewriting, posting, waiting for the screams of dismay…which have been lacking. That made me feel better. Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement! Hope I don't disappoint you.

* * *

"Oh Roooooooobbie-poo!" A high-pitched screech echoed through the school halls at a decibel level that only teenage girls and dying cats can hope to achieve. It was only the second Friday of the school year, and Richard was already exhausted; he couldn't wait for school to end so that he could get home and rest for a few minutes before starting on his science project, and Kitten managed to ruin his last shred of optimism.

Gritting his teeth, the dark haired boy turned, aiming a flat stare towards her, hoping to get across just how uninterested he was. "Yes Kitten?"

Unfortunately, it didn't work. With a psychotic sounding giggle, she launched herself at him, batting her eyes incessantly. "Robbie-poo! Do you know what happens next Friday?"

"No. And stop calling me Robbie-poo! I'm not Robert, I'm Richard, so that doesn't even make sense!" He pulled the leech of a girl away from himself and sighed, "Look, Kitten, I'm tired, and I have to get to calculus. Can't you tell me later?"

The blonde pouted and spun away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Robbie-poo, you're so mean!"

His eye twitched, and he slapped his palm against his face to hide it. "Fine. What?"

"Nooo! I'm not going to tell you now!" She paused, then glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her, "Unless you prove that you realllly want it."

At this rate he would end up with a permanent eye tic, and he knew it. Still, it was easier to play her games then it was to deal with her anger, so he sighed, moved his hand, and forced a smile. "I realllly want to know."

"Mean it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Just tell me!"

She looked at him silently for a few moments before spinning and grinning up at him. "Okay! Since you asked so nicely…" She linked her arm with his, leading him down the hall, "I'm throwing a party…you _have_ to be there. Daddy says he would _love_ to see you!"

Richard barely controlled the urge to snort. Of course Cameron van Cleer wanted to see him; he never passed up an opportunity to pumped him for his adopted father's business secrets. The boy would never tell him anything though. Van Cleer was one of the biggest crooks in the city and everyone knew it, and Richard had no intention of selling out anyone, let alone the man who had taken him in and taken care of him.

With an exhausted sigh he loosened her grip on his arm and forced another smile. "I'll be there, don't worry." Kitten squealed and hugged him, then skipped off, leaving him alone with his disgust at the situation in general.

"So sick of Robbie-poo…M'not even a Richard, I'm a Dick…"

Roy, walking by at the moment, snickered and slapped him on the back. "That you are, man, that you are."

* * *

To say that Rachel was annoyed would have been an understatement. Her lab partner (a practice which caused not just forced social interaction, but forced social interaction with an _underclassmen_) had been talking to a moth and giggling for the past ten minutes. 

Yes, a _moth_. And from what she could tell, the thing was licking his hand. Of all the lab partners to get stuck with, why did she have to get the one that appeared to secrete moth aphrodisiac from his palms?

She sighed and turned to her notebook, doodling in it and listening with one ear as he continued to coo at his new little friend. A sudden scream brought her back from her daydreams and she turned to see the blonde boy screech and paw at his eye, falling backwards off his stool in the process.

Torn between laughter and worry, she leaned over, one eyebrow arched slightly. "Garfield? Why are you screaming?"

"He attacked me!"

She was momentarily distracted by the fact that he had labeled the moth that had been molesting as a boy, before returning to the matter at hand. "…How, exactly?"

The boy scrambled to his feet, glaring around the room, obviously searching for the winged backstabber, "I was looking at him, and he suddenly took off and flew at my eye! He got a taste of human and wanted more!"

"Yes, I can see how that would drive him to attack you." Her dry reply was quiet, as she was content to let the rest of their 1st period class gape at him. "You know, maybe he was doing you a favor. Thought your sweater had decided to revolt and attack you, or something."

Her comment had dripped with sarcasm, but the cheerful boy either didn't notice or didn't care. He brightened immediately and posed, grinning. "Or maybe he was trying to give me super powers! This time tomorrow I'll be the great moth man!"

"Oh, wonderful. Your superpower will be sprinkling your enemies with wing dust, and your only enemy will be light. Sounds like a really successful career." She smirked slightly as he glared at her and collapsed back onto his stool, bottom lip sticking out in a melodramatic pout.

Their teacher, who had been watching with amusement from his desk, now spoke up. "That could be a good report, guys." He said with a small grin, "The chemicals that can cause strange reactions from bug bites…"

The partners glanced at each other, and then shrugged. It was better then anything they had come up with and having a topic would mean even less contact would be necessary. The boy grinned again, and looked at their teacher. "Yeah, that sounds cool. Thanks Mr. Parker!"

* * *

The impossible had happened; Roy had been struck speechless. This miracle had occurred less then a minute ago, when a certain bedraggled school idol bolted into the boys bathroom and slammed the door behind him, leaning back against it with a mutter and a twitch. The other boy was dark haired, dark eyed, the focus of lust for a good 99 of the school's girls (the other 1 being either lesbians or uninterested in pretty boys), and reportedly gayer then springtime.

Being trapped in that particular room with _the_ Garth Curry probably wouldn't help dispel the rumors of his supposed interest in the unfair sex, so the redhead finished fixing his hair and turned to bolt. Unfortunately, the person he was attempting to escape from was blocking the only exit. "Uh…Garth, right? Yeah…think you could move? I have to get to class."

His only response was a blank stare. He tried to force himself past the other boy, but unfortunately that seemed to break him out of his daze, and he clutched at Roy's sleeve, eyes wide. "I remember you! You're Roy Harper. We had English together last year."

Nodding agreeably, the redhead attempted to free himself from Garth's clutches, noting with some irritation that he had the tenacious traits of a leech. "Yeah. Speaking of English, I real-"

"You have to help me!" Garth cut him off and yanked him close, keeping one nervous eye on the door. "Just help with this one thing, and I'll never bother you again, I promise!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Personal space, buddy! And I don't have time to help you. The second bell," A piercing squeal echoed around the small room, and Roy gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed, "- just rang. Great. Thanks a lot."

None of this seemed to be getting through to the boy clutching at his arm, a boy that, thanks to the swim team, was a lot stronger then he appeared and almost impossible to escape from. "They're still out there! Some of them have second lunch! Just do it one time, that'll be enough to get them to leave me alone!"

"Wait, do what now? And who? What the hell…?" As he tried to sort through this strange babble, Garth dragged him through the door. He heard a few squeals, caught a momentary glimpse of small horde of females, and felt lips slam against his passionately as a distinctly male scent washed over him. All of this occurred in the course of a few seconds, and for short period of time he was too overwhelmed to realize what was going on.

And then it hit him.

Garth Curry, _the _Garth Curry, the boy with more fan girls and stalkers then any other boy in school, including him, was kissing him. In the middle of the hallway. At lunch. And what the _hell_ was his hand doing?

With a stifled groan that the onlookers took as an attempt to encourage Garth, Roy began steeling himself for the worst school year ever.

* * *

By the end of the day, the school was abuzz with rumors. A pink haired punk and her gang were suspects in the theft of a school laptop (for once, it actually wasn't their fault; the teacher has simply misplaced the laptop); a blonde sophomore had supposedly attempted to jump from the roof while screaming something about moths (really, he had just jumped from a lunch table screaming for evil doers to fear his dust of justice, but that was just too strange for the rumor mill to process); the leader of the martial arts club was being abused by her boyfriend (she was, but it was emotional, and no one thought to blame her club for the bruise on her cheek); and that the two prettiest boys in school were gay for each other. It had been a busy day.

* * *

**A/N: **And thus ends chapter two. Sorry it's so short. For those of you worried that the Speedy/Aqualad relationship might be moving too fast, don't worry. This will cause many chapters of angst and drama that will have to be resolved before they move forward.

…And the moth thing actually happened to me. I get inspiration in the strangest places.

There is a joke in the second part, but you have to look for it. It's the Waldo of jokes. Have fun.


End file.
